twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Twitter
Twitter has been a key part of the community history from our best times and our worst. Many users have announced new videos, shared behind the scenes and even announced they were leaving on it. Many wars have been fought completely on or partly on Twitter, but many users such as ThomasWooden123, TheThomasWoodenGuy, and ThomasWoodenRailway announcing returns. Twitter become one of the main networks the community has been built upon. Origins of Twitter in the TWRC Back when the community was starting to recover from the 2010 slow down, ThomasWoodenRailway returned to YouTube in Summer 2011 and announced he had created a Twitter account. Slowly users like Percyno6, HenryisGreat15, LNERFlyingScotsman, ThomasWRFan13and more joined. Twitter originated as a way for the Community to announce uploads and future projects for each individual's channel. As more people joined Twitter, it gradually also became a way to interact with other members of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. Growth of Twitter As time went on in the community, Twitter started to become a de facto part of being in the community. As Twitter continued to grow, it helped keep people involved in the community instead of leaving when the desire of creating content ended. The first example of this is Roberto, who announced he would stop making videos, however he would stay on Twitter, and thus involved in the community. Roberto became the first Contributing Member in the community, a category that has grown rapidly in the community, in part due to the FTC vs YouTube settlement that caused many users to upload less or stop uploading altogether. Twitter Fights Twitter has also become host to most of the fights in the community. While the Jack War took place mostly over YouTube and Skype, most fights have taken place on Twitter since. As of 2020, it's hard to go a month without some form of a fight, big or small, taking place in the community. With so many fights having taken place on Twitter, it's difficult to document every single one that has occurred. Community Call-outs Similar to Twitter Fights, Community Call-outs have occurred on Twitter starting in 2019. Domeless Engine was the first user to be called out, when The Toad Train posted on Twitter how Domeless had not paid back over $1,000 to various people for purchases he made. Domeless would eventually work on paying people back, and is still involved in the Community today. The Toad Train would be the next user to be called out. Called out for his stealing and destroying some of Domeless' customs at Midwest Mashup, Toad would release an apology that was poorly received. Toad would ultimately leave the community because of this, becoming the first user since Jack in 2012 to be removed from the community. Later, it would be revealed that Toad didn't have as much to do with the destruction of the customs as many made it seem and that it was actually other users that were at the meetup that did it, one of which were actually apart of calling Toad out. Duck 'N' Duncan would be called out for his inappropriate behavior about Annie C.. He would release an apology shortly after. He is still apart of the community today. The Community & Twitter Today As of 2020, very few Active Members are not on Twitter. Despite the many problems the community faces on Twitter, for almost 10 years Twitter has remained the best way for the community to interact with each. In fact, all the Contributing Members are still active on Twitter. That is why the community is more active on Twitter than YouTube, and for the foreseeable future will be the best way for everyone to interact with each other.